The program planned for the 1981 meeting is designed to emphasize biochemical physical-chemical, cell biological and epidemiological aspects of atherosclerosis. Nine sessions are planned and a tentative program is enclosed. We have tentatively chosen the Chairman for each of the none sessions but we do not plan to put together the final program until after the annual American Heart Association meetings in November of 1980. This will allow us the opportunity to choose the most timely work for presentation. Session Chairman in conjunction with the Co-Chairmen of the Conference will determine the specific topics in their area to be covered.